


TRAZOS [Larry Stylinson]

by Dunkelskotady



Category: Larry Shippers, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelskotady/pseuds/Dunkelskotady
Summary: Si la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, tienes dos opciones:
La primera será cagarla de nuevo, cometer cada puto error que deseaste evitar solo porque eso te llevará a una felicidad que solo tú podrás comprender, aunque eso incluya volver a lastimarse. Serán heridas que el tiempo podrá curar o ¿No? 
"Porque el puto tiempo cura todo"
O la segunda, cambiarlo todo porque tratarás de que las cosas sean distintas, repararás errores, evitarás decir todo lo que en realidad no quisiste decir, pero siempre hay consecuencias. Existe una historia, su historia, y tus acciones solo afectarán el resultado final. 
"En esta jodida vida no se puede todo"





	1. El comienzo del todo

**Author's Note:**

> Obra escrita originalmente en el idioma: Español.  
> Originalmente mia: Dunkel Skotady.  
> Harry Styles y Louis Tomlinson como pareja.  
> Subida a este foro el día: 27/12/16

Marzo, 1990

Siempre he dicho que nuestra historia no fue tierna, linda ni tampoco algún sinónimo de lo que mencioné anteriormente, mucho menos fue esperada, pero a Harry siempre le agrada contarla, no importa si estamos junto a dos chicas que ni siquiera conocemos, él simplemente es como es y cuenta su vida a todos.  
Fue durante la primaria, yo era un grado mayor que ese torpe chico de rizos, pero por desgracia para mí, en los descansos nos juntaban sin importar nada…Debíamos convivir todos juntos.

El maldito niño tomó el mismo libro de colorear que yo, nuestras manos se tocaron por milésimas de segundos, lo miré de pies a cabeza, él me sonrió amplio y cedió el libro, yo solo lo tomé y lo empujé con toda la intención de que cayera al suelo, y eso pasó…

\- ¡Oye, eres un niño grosero! – Me gritó y yo solo reí tomando asiento en una mesa alejada al resto.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus jodidos dientes sobre mi antebrazo y yo brindándole una jodida patada en el estómago.

La oficina del director…

El mocoso lloraba y yo trataba de que mi herida doliera menos, jodido niño estúpido.

\- Disculpa por tomar el mismo libro que tú – Lo miré de reojo. Todavía recuerdo sus ojos totalmente abiertos, debido a su llanto, el color esmeralda se notaba mucho más. Mostró esos hoyos a lado de su boca – Podemos ser buenos amigos…  
\- ¡Mocoso, me mordiste! Ese fue el jodido problema aquí…  
\- Pero tu pateaste mi estómago  
\- Mira esto – Yo le extendí mi brazo y su jodida dentadura estaba marcada.  
\- Eso te recordará que debes ser lindo con las personas  
\- Tú lo has dicho, personas – Suspiré – Tu eres un maldito gato…  
\- ¡No soy un gato!  
\- Eres un zorro entonces  
\- No, soy un vampiro – Y mostró sus dientes.

Simplemente lo empujé de la silla y cayó al suelo, lloró bastante fuerte y… ¡Estábamos en problemas!


	2. Trazos [Larry Stylinson]

**Trazos [Larry Stylinson]**

****

 

La Temperatura comenzo un descensor rapidamente, El comenzo una Sentirse Incómodo, Y Que ESTABA Acompañado Dentro de su pequeño apartamento compartido. Quito sus lentes de marco grueso dejándolos Sobre la mesa de estudio en su habitación, encendio las Luces, asustado, su Corazón Latiendo Como Si se fuese a salir de su pecho.

 

\- ¿Hola? - Sabia Que ESTABA en solitario, no hay nadie mas en casa - ¡Joder, paren de asustar! - Asomo su cabeza por el pasillo.

 

Un golpecito en su mesa de estudio le Hizo retroceder, Pero ¿que carajos ha Sido ESO? Llegó Hasta ella, Porque No permitiria Tener Miedo Cuando El no Créé en Sucesos paranormales.

  
Lo miró, escrito con caligrafía Una digna de alabarse ...

 

_"Lo siento, Niall"_  
Y Firmado Al Con el último nombre, el sencillo nombre de _"Hazz"_

 

\- ¿Hazz? ¡Joder! ¿Quién eres tú? - Susurro a la nada Acariciando El libro con La Nota En sus Primeras Páginas - ¿Harry? - Una sintio presence Distinta Detrás de el.  
Lentamente volteo, algo digno de Una película de terror, y Su Cuerpo Cayó al suelo. Un golpe fuerte en su cabeza lo Hizo Perderse, el Chico no vio negro Sino Todo Lo contrario Esa Noche.

 

Aquella noche en La que _Harry Styles_ decidio dar paso un plan do.


End file.
